Portable knock-down scaffolds including hanging scaffolds are known in the prior art and some examples of the patented prior art are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 313,465; 3,158,223; 3,552,522; 3,601,222 and 3,767,010. While the prior art is quite highly developed, nevertheless there is a need for a more efficient, comparatively stronger and lighter weight hanging scaffold which is more readily adaptable to a wider variety of building structures, safer and more convenient to set up and adjust. It is the objective of the present invention to satisfy these and other needs and deficiencies in the prior art by providing a better all-purpose hanging scaffold which is particularly adapted for use on one or two story structures including frame structures. Another specific object of the invention is to provide a portable knock-down scaffold which will safely support four or more workmen with supplies.
A further object is to provide a hanging scaffold having overhead rigid truss suspension arms including swiveled spiked engaging bars which adapt the scaffold to gable end houses and various roof slopes. The scaffold can accommodate practically any width of eave overhang and is particularly useful in connection with siding and soffet work because the interior side of the scaffold facing the siding is completely open and unobstructed.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.